Most of developments of electrothermal textiles are focus on textile materials having heating and preserving heat functions. Those functions of electrothermal textiles after washing are often diminished.
As such, increasing water washing resistance of an electrothermal textile and developing a patternable electrothermal textile are modern mainstreams for variable requirements.